pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
PeanutButterGamer
and onwards |player_name = PBG (Minecraft #1-4, DayZ, Terraria #1-2, Diablo II, MineZ #1) Peeebs (Minecraft #5-7, MineZ #2) Dum Dum Peebs (Terraria 3) Peebs (Starbound) |appeared_in = DayZ Diablo II Starbound |real_name = Austin Hargrave |birthday = July 25, 1990 (age 29) |youtube = https://www.youtube.com/user/PeanutButterGamer |instagram = https://www.instagram.com/peanutbuttergmr/ |facebook = https://www.facebook.com/PeanutButterGamer |twitter = https://twitter.com/PeanutButterGmr |twitch = https://www.twitch.tv/peanutbuttergamer }} Austin Hargrave, more commonly known by his YouTube name "PeanutButterGamer" (or PBG for short), is a YouTuber and co-founding member of the website Normal Boots, as well as the host and co-creator of the Hardcore Series along with his brother, McJones. He often acts as the leader of the group, frequently making executive decisions regarding the team's current course of action. He is also known for his quirky and upbeat attitude. PBG has appeared in every season since its conception. History Minecraft #1 PBG played as Link from The Legend of Zelda in the first ever season of Hardcore. The majority of the season was shown from his point of view, and for nearly the entire first half of the season, he was the only player recording. He and McJones served as the co-leaders of the team, with McJones informing the group of their objectives while PBG made the executive decisions regarding their course of action. Since it was his first time doing a hardcore, PBG was pretty uneasy and got scared easily in the face of danger in earlier episodes, but he loosened up as the season progressed. He was very adventurous and went on plenty of different adventures throughout the season, some of which involved other players like Dean and JonTron, but most of which involved him going off by himself. He often got himself into trouble during his solo adventures, getting lost twice and having multiple near death experiences. PBG was the third to die in the season. He went to a desert by himself to hunt for endermen in , where he encountered multiple enemies and almost died on three separate occasions. After narrowly escaping death three times, he died while fighting an enderman when he accidentally switched to his bow in the middle of the fight. Ironically, McJones and Dean had decided to go look for PBG mere seconds before his death. DayZ Like the majority of the cast in DayZ, PBG didn’t last very long. He spent the entirety of his time alive in the season running away from zombies in the Balota airstrip area, along with other players like JonTron, Dean, and Barry. He and Barry started the season together at the airstrip, and the two of them quickly met up with Dean. The three of them all went up to the roof of the control tower and climbed down a ladder to the ground to lose some zombies. They all got separated when they ran into more zombies outside the control tower, and PBG ran into some nearby woods. He eventually found Jon and Dean, and the three of them tried to escape more zombies using the control tower method again, but they ended up getting cornered by zombies on the roof. Then, PBG glitched through the railings on the side of the roof and fell to his death. PBG was the second player to die in the season, and he only lasted until nearly the end of the first episode. Terraria #1 Being one of the only people to not die early on, PBG and Jeff believed they were ready to take on the first boss, the Eye of Cthulhu. Unfortunately, their potions were not enough for either of them to survive. Minecraft #2 PBG played as Shaggy from Scooby Doo. As one of the last three survivors, PBG came up with the idea to kill Zombie Pigmen in the nether, who he believed were preventing the spawn of Wither Skeletons. The three started to kill the Pigmen, which lead to the death of PBG and McJones. Barry died to a Pigman much later. Diablo II PBG played Diablo II as a Paladin. After making it very far into the game, PBG was surrounded by enemies. Unable to get out in time, PBG died to the horde. Minecraft #3 PBG played as Luigi from the Super Mario Bros. series. Once again making it to the Nether, PBG ventured to a Nether Fortress with McJones, Smooth McGroove and Shane from Did You Know Gaming?. After digging into a wall, lava poured out and killed both PBG and McJones. MineZ #1 PBG played as Jean-Luc Picard from Star Trek: The Next Generation. Somewhat early on, PBG was infected in Sirus, alongside Dean and McJones. Both PBG and McJones were left behind, while Dean later got left behind at the Pirate Ship. Later, McJones died to a zombie in a desert town not far from Sirus. PBG decided to go to Greyvale, in hopes that he could find an antidote that could cure his "zombie AIDS". Immediately after seeing a zombie, PBG got spooked and jumped off a cliff and died. Although PBG's death is shown fourth, McJones confirmed in a tweet that he was the last to die, after Barry. Terraria #2 PBG certainly did not have the greatest season. He described himself as a hazard after doing numerous actions that endangered the team. He let a Demon Eye into the house, almost crushed Satch with sand, and dug a hole that Dean fell down. Later, he had a race with Dean, who ended up dying on his way home. While the rest of the team was fishing, PBG died to a boulder trap in a cave. Minecraft #4 PBG played as The King of All Cosmos from the Katamari Damacy series. PBG survived the season along with McJones, Jeff, and Dean. He was the third person killed in the post-victory battle royale, shot by Dean with an arrow after Jeff and McJones. Minecraft #5 PBG played as Arthur from the cartoon series of the same name. After the introductions, PBG spends the day gathering wood with the rest of the group before the group finds a cave to spend the night in. The group decides to build a new house the next morning PBG first tries building a house on the side of nearby hill before helping Jeff build a house in a nearby field. PBG also finds a lot of animals in a nearby climbing which he kills for food that he shares with the rest of the group. The next morning, PBG, Dean, Ray, and Barry go mining for iron underneath the house and find an entrance to a cave. After briefly exploring the cave and finding some iron, the group returns to the house to reunite with the rest of the team. Once the two groups are reunited, the team decides to explore the caves as a full group. PBG wanders off by himself and finds diamond while the rest of the group explores an abandoned mineshaft, where Barry is killed by a cave spider. PBG reunites with the rest of the group near the cave entrance and the team returns to the house to regroup. PBG makes tools with the diamond he found and builds a grave for Barry before he leads the group back to the ravine where he found diamond earlier so they can mine obsidian for the nether portal. While exploring the ravine, Jared is knocked into a pool of lava by a spider and PBG rushes to try to save him but is unable to save him and he burns to death. The group returns to the house to make final preparations for the nether. PBG explores the mountains in search of more food but is unable to return until the next morning. Once PBG returns to the house, the group makes their final preparations and enters the nether. The group finds a nether fortress with a blaze spawner inside. PBG and McJones go off on their own in search of nether wart while the rest of the group stays behind at the spawner. However, the two are unable to find nether wart and return to the group after Dean is killed by lava. The group leaves the first fortress and wanders the nether in search of another one. PBG finds another fortress when a zombie pigman suddenly charges at him and he attacks it, causing a huge swarm of zombie pigmen to attack the group. PBG is cornered by a pigmen against a stream of lava while at low health but manages to survive. The group builds a shelter to hide in and PBG attempts to create a window in the shelter when a baby pigmen jumps through the hole and nearly kills him. The group uses the hole in the shelter to attack the pigmen outside and once the coast is clear, they return to building a bridge to the new fortress. The group makes their way to the second fortress when they are quickly surrounded by blazes by several nearby spawners. PBG and Ray try to attack the spawners when McJones is killed by a blaze's fireball. PBG, Ray, and Jeff run inside a nearby chamber when Ray is attacked by a wither skeleton and dies from the wither effect. PBG and Jeff, now the only two left, build a shelter inside the fortress and PBG leaves the shelter and finds nether wart. After sorting through Ray and McJones' items, PBG and Jeff manage to escape the Nether and return to the house. Ar renovating the house, PBG and Jeff return to the cave underneath the house to mine for more diamond. The two find more diamond and also explore a small cave and kill some endermen. PBG and Jeff return to the house to enchant their equipment before sailing on the river in search of endermen. The two find a small island and spend the night fighting endermen and other mobs for experience. In the morning, PBG and Jeff leave the island and sail around until night time. After fighting a few more endermen, PBG and Jeff find a clearing with two pink sheep. PBG gets creeped out by the pink sheep and claims that they are a bad omen. Moments later, PBG is suddenly killed by a creeper from behind despite having full health. PBG was the sixth person to die this season. Terraria #3 At the start of the season, PBG decides to play exclusively as an archer this time around. PBG and Dean spend the first night fighting enemies outside the house before PBG joins Luke and McJones to go digging underneath the house, briefly exploring the nearby desert biome as well. The team decides to split up into two groups and PBG is the only person not chosen to be on a team, eventually joining Jeff's team with Jon and Luke (Team Blood). The four travel to the left of the house through the ice biome. While exploring a series of ice caves, PBG falls into an ice cave, which the group decides to explore and PBG accidentally triggers a poison dart trap while inside. After leaving the cave, PBG scouts ahead and finds another desert biome. After spending the night in a makeshift shelter, the group continues onward and PBG and Jon make some cactus armor. The group climbs over the dungeon and travels through another desert before reaching the Crimson. The group spends the night in a shelter in the Crimson, fighting some monsters that break in before continuing on the next morning and reaching the beach on the other side of the world. After briefly exploring the caves underneath the beach, the four use their recall potions and return to the house. The two groups reunite and PBG receives a grappling hook that McJones made due to rolling high enough. The group decides to explore the desert biome to the right and PBG enters a large pit with McJones, which turns out to be an antlion's den. The group is suddenly swarmed by antlions, but they all manage to escape alive. PBG goes back to the desert with Luke and Jeff in search of more treasure when a sandstorm starts brewing as more antlions attack. The three barely manage to escape and join the rest of the group back at the house before exploring the ice caves together. PBG repeatedly comments on how no one has died yet, and McJones calls him out on trying to jinx them, which PBG denies. Jon is then suddenly killed by a boulder trap while on his own and Dean yells at PBG for the jinx, which PBG again denies. The group travels back to the Crimson in search of more treasure and PBG wins a gun by rolling for it. After returning, the group builds an arena to fight the Eye of Cthulhu in and travels to the right to find an altar to craft the summoning items on. On the way back, PBG gives a speech to the team on how they need to win after their multiple failures in Terraria. The next day, PBG buys a piggy bank from the merchant and names it "Piggy Peebs". The team fights the Eye of Cthulhu and wins against it multiple times. While the team goes fishing between episodes, PBG fights a pink slime and doesn't do much else. Jeff suddenly dies by falling off the arena while playing with a grappling hook and PBG attempts to convince McJones to give him the "cursed" grappling hook. After a brief funeral for Jon and Jeff, ending with PBG accidentally blowing up Jeff's grave, the team travels to the Crimson to fight the Brain of Cthulhu. The group defeats the Brain of Cthulhu and returns to the house to do some more fishing. The group returns to the Crimson and fights the Brain of Cthulhu a couple more times before fishing some more. The group decides to look for where the meteor has landed. After finding it, PBG and McJones help defend Dean while he mines the meteor as well as digging out the pit to help him mine better. While attempting to mine some iron above him, PBG repeatedly jumps into a meteor block above him without realizing it until he burns to death. PBG was the third person to die this season. MineZ #2 PBG played as Elmo from Sesame Street. He was part of Team 1 (later Team II). After completing the first parkour section at the Floating Islands, PBG was suddenly knocked off the platform he was standing on by a zombie and died from falling into the void. Minecraft #6 PBG played as an assortment of junk food. While in the nether, PBG accidentally hit a Zombie Pigman and was knocked off the edge of the nether portal by one of the pigman while trying to escape, burning to death in the lava below. Starbound PBG played as a Novakid. He was part of Team 1 with Lucah, Barry, and Luke. While severely lagging, he manages to fall to his death on moving platforms. Minecraft #7 PBG played as Technical Difficulties. While exploring the stronghold with Jeff, PBG falls into a ravine by accident but survived by falling into water. However, he is killed moments when a creeper falls onto him from above and explodes. PBG was the sixth person to die this season. Quotes Player Descriptions }} }} }} }} }} Minecraft #1 DayZ Minecraft #5 Terraria #3 Trivia *PBG is the only player to appear in every season of the Hardcore series, and as result has the most screen time of any player in the series. *Austin was the first editor of Hardcore. He edited every season of Hardcore from its creation to Diablo II. He was succeeded by Jeff, and later, Todd. *PBG and Jeff have collaborated outside of Hardcore, as they also host the Let's Play show PB&Jeff on PBGGameplay. In addition, they have appeared on each other's YouTube channels. *In Starbound, PBG's name in the intro is shortened to Peebs. Category:Recurring Players